Fish in the Sea
by wibsies
Summary: Dean is apart of his high school swim team and gets a new private coach in order to make it into Junior Olympics (JO's)
1. Chapter 1

Beads of water rolled down Dean's body as he climbed out of the pool. Taking off his cap and goggles, he walked over to the bleachers to grab his towel and dry himself off.

"Nice workout today," He heard a familiar voice call out from behind him.

Without turning around he nodded and replied, "Thanks Sammy," continuing to dry himself off.

"Who's that guy that's been watching you this whole time?" Sam asked. Dean turned to face his younger brother, and Sam nodded to the opposite end of the pool. They both looked to see a dark haired, squinty eyed man staring at them. He looked so... Out of place. His clothes were way too formal for the occasion, considering how he was wearing a buttoned up shirt and dress pants. But Dean secretly admitted that his 5 o'clock shadow and perpetual sex hair was kind of... attractive. In a totally not gay kind of way of course.

"Huh. Dunno, don't care," Dean replied nonchalantly. "Maybe an admirer," he smirked. Sam chuckled a little and nudged him. Dean looked back at the stranger, locking eyes for a moment, and winked. The dark haired man quickly shifted his eyes away and turned to shuffle away. Dean just laughed and motioned for his brother to follow him.

"Let's get something to eat," he said, "I'm starving."

Dean rolled his 1967 Impala into the parking lot of a rundown bar which the two of them grown to feel like it was their home away from home, away from home. A bell that hung over the front door chimed as they walked in and the smell of cigarettes and beer greeted them.

"Hey boys," one of the bartenders greeted with a smile.

"Hey Jo," Dean nodded back.

"What can I do for you?" She asked as she set down a couple of plates for a few customers she had been waiting on before the two had walked in.

"Food," Dean said, patting his stomach.

"The usual?" She asked. Dean nodded, and he and his brother took their usual seat by the bar. Neither of them were old enough to drink yet but for some reason made them feel tough... even if they were only in high school.

"But I'm telling you Dean, it was just so strange how that guy just kept watching you swim all through practice." Sam commented, breaking the silence.

"I don't know about _strange _considering how you do the same thing," Dean chuckled.

"Yea but that's different. Also, it's not like this has been a onetime thing. I've noticed him coming around to watch you for the past two weeks"

"Huh. What do you think that's about," Dean wondered.

Sam just shrugged, "Don't know."

_'Weird' _Dean thought to himself. That was all he could really think about. Not like it mattered much anyways. As long as the little guy didn't mess with him in any way, he didn't have a problem. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like forever, Jo came with their food, breaking his train of thought.

Dean came to practice the next day to see his coach talking to the weird sex-haired guy from the other day. Noticing Dean walk in, he gestured for him to come closer.

"Dean, meet your new private coach," He said, slapping the stranger's back. He looked more... Normal today, dressing in sweatpants and a wind breaker. Dean could see some muscle underneath the grey T-shirt which hugged his body. Dean quickly snapped out of his gaze, and into reality when the man started to speak.

"Hello Dean. I'm Castiel," the man greeted, extending his hand to shake Dean's. His voice was low and sounded like he had gargled gravel.

"Hi..." Dean shook Castiel's hand and turned to his coach, confused. "What's this about? You know I can't afford a private coach. I can barely afford to swim in club."

"That's why the school is going to pay for it," his coach assured him. "Look Dean, you've got what it takes to go to Junior Olympics, so I convinced the principal to shell out some money in order to get Castiel here to work with you."

"I understand your current financial issues and am more than happy to accommodate you," Castiel added.

"But I really can't-"

"Don't worry Dean everything is covered. All you have to do is show up when he needs you to and you'll be fine," his coach interjected. Dean just sighed and nodded. He knew his coach meant well. He always seemed to be looking out for Dean like another family member. It was nice, but now he felt like he owed him something, which was something he hated. But he knew his coach would have continued insisting so he gave up trying and just went with it.

"Alright John," Dean sighed. His coach smiled happily, and slapped his back.

"Great, you two start today," he said and walked off to coach the rest of the team.

"So... What do we do?" Dean asked, turning to his new coach.

"I've got a couple of things planned today. Let's stretch first and do some light jogging."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was panting hard, his head swirling. At this point, it felt like he was floating on air. "So... Hard," Dean panted. "I-I can't -"

"Shhh, just breathe," Castiel murmured. His breath was controlled and evenly paced.

"I thought you said this was going to be a light jog," Dean huffed. He was dying on the inside and he didn't know if he could make it back to school alive.

"This is a light jog," Castiel said. Dean wondered how the man could run for five miles without breaking a sweat. It was like he wasn't even human. Finally after running for what seemed like an eternity, they reached the pool. Dean collapsed from exhaustion. Sure he worked out, but not to this extent.

"Get up," Castiel ordered, and Dean groaned as he reluctantly obliged. "You complain far too much," Castel huffed. "We aren't even half way done."

"What?" Dean cried. They had just ran a fucking marathon for God's sake.

"You heard me, now get dressed and jump in the pool. Make it fast," Castiel commanded. "And put this on," he said as he tossed Dean some type of swimwear that he grabbed from his bag. Dean examined the suit of a second. It looked like normal tight fitting swim trunks, except there was more fabric on the back.

"A drag suit?" He asked, holding it up, so he could get a better look.

"Yes, and if you put it on in the next five seconds and jump into the pool, it's free." Castiel nodded. Dean ran to the locker room, got changed and quickly slipped his cap and goggles on before diving into the pool. Dean loved the water. It was the only place he felt he could escape his issues and he could just be by himself, with his thoughts. It was like therapy and with each lap he felt more and more relaxed, no matter how rigorous the workout.

By the end of practice, Dean felt like he was about to pass out. His muscles were already feeling sore, and he could barely walk on his trembling legs.

"You clearly would have never been capable of going to JO's if you continued to work out like you have up until today," Castiel signed, tossing Dean his towel. Dean had no energy to talk back, he just sat on the bleachers, towel in hand, panting like an idiot. "You need to lay off any soda from now on and eat more protein and complex carbohydrates. Start eating a lot more meat like chicken and fish. Rice, bread, pasta, and water are now your closest companions. Don't try starving yourself, or giving your food to your little brother. There is nothing you can't eat, except I would suggest to stay away from packaged foods as much as possible. I have written up a list for you of what you should not consume from here on out, if you want to maintain a healthy diet in order to perform well."

"Should I watch my calories too?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No need. With how much I will be training you, you could eat up to 12,000 calories a day." Dean liked the sound of that. It sounded like a dream come true. Just stuffing his pie hole till he felt like throwing up. Castiel interrupted his train of thought to add that he was going to have to work out five hours every day.

"Wait what? How will I have time for that? I have school, and work, not to mention I have to take care of Sammy," Dean rambled on.

"I am trying to work you to your full potential Dean. This isn't just about JO's. I see potential in you Dean." He affirmed. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Castiel continued. "Starting tomorrow you will go to the track at 5 A.M. to do a two hour workout on land. Then after school at 2, you will come back to the pool for a three hour workout in the water. On weekends Practice will be held at 10 A.M. until 3. I'll give you a 3 min break in between on these days until I feel you are capable of going all five hours." This was the worst thing that could have ever happened to him. Dean loved swimming, but this? This was something else. He'd have to push around his schedule, and ask Bobby for more flexible shifts down at the garage. But he supposed it was for a valid reason, and Bobby would understand. He always did.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months went by in a blur, and with each day Dean grew closer to Castiel. He didn't understand what that feeling was. It wasn't like a brotherly thing, and it definitely wasn't that family feeling he had for his coach. But whatever it was, he didn't mind it. Sometimes, when they were in public, people would mention how weird it was that they were always so close, and Dean would laugh it off, reminding Cas about "personal space" and to "get out of his ass." But usually, he didn't mind how sometimes when they were alone, Cas (as he liked to call him) would sit just a little closer together when discussing what Dean had to do to improve his techniques. Or the long runs he would go on with Castiel. He also didn't mind that sometimes, on a rare day, they would sit close enough to the point where they were barely touching hands. It felt good to him... like it was right. Then there was this one time when Dean had to come back to the pool before class because he forgot his backpack, and he found Cas sleeping under the bleachers, which he found amusing. Maybe even amusing enough to snap a quick picture of it before he left, and maybe, just maybe, made it his phone's wallpaper. There was nothing wrong with that right? It's not like the age gap between them was substantial. Dean was 18, and Cas 22. If Cas hadn't been his coach, they could have even been friends. Just...friends. Which was okay with Dean.

One weekend Cas had been looking for Dean's kickboard to hand him while he was in the pool, and walked back up to the pool, Dean's phone in hand, to show the screensaver.

"Oh that? I found you sleeping in the bleachers and I thought it was funny." Dean said, like it was whatever, but he felt a little embarrassed about it. Cas just chuckled and tossed the kickboard that he was holding in his other hand.

"Do two laps of freestyle kicking and two of breaststroke. I'll be right back" he said and walked away.

'_Did he not like the pictures or something? I mean they're just pictures,' _Dean thought to himself as he swam. _'Maybe it was weird...'_ Before he could think any further, he suddenly heard a splash behind him, and felt the water ripple as his body moved with the current. Looking behind him, he saw Cas holding onto the wall of the pool, gesturing him to finish up the lap he was on and come straight back.

"Your kicking technique on the freestyle is wrong. Watch," Castiel said, before kicking off the wall and gliding through the water. Dean marveled at how effortlessly Cas could swim through the water, like it was as easy as breathing. Dean wanted to continue watching, but he was stopped short as Castiel had just finished a lap around the pool, and had returned to Dean's side. "You're kicking too wide. You have to make the kicks smaller, and you slow down a little whenever you turn your head to breathe." Dean just nodded in silence. He didn't know what to say, he was still so dazzled by how Castiel had just swam. "And your arms…" Cas began, gently grabing Dean's arm. "They're not close enough to your head when you swim. Got it?"

"I-I uh… I- Yea, I-I got it." Dean stuttered. He felt like an idiot. For some reason he didn't know how to respond. It's like he forgot all manner of speech. All he could think about was how warm Cas' hands felt in the cold water. How nice his hair looked when it was wet… and his lips… Dean snapped out of the trance he had put himself into, only to notice how close Castiel was to him. His hand had moved down from holding his arm, to his hand. When did that happen? They were close enough that Dean could barely feel the warmth of Castiel's breath, and he inched in closer, because he liked it. He enjoyed being so close to Cas, and he wanted to be even closer. Then, before he knew it, his lips had met Cas' and they were kissing. Gently kissing. It felt good to Dean. He leaned in a little bit more, listening to the soft splash of the water with every move he made. He felt Cas' hand below the water, gently touching his waist, pulling him closer. He could feel his leg against Cas' swimsuit... and something else underneath. His one hand held the wall to keep his head above water, and the other was slowly making its way down Cas' side. Gently tracing his body. Then suddenly, the moment was gone. Their lips parted, and Cas put distance between them. But he never broke eye contact until he hopped back out of the pool. Dean just stared at him. Listened to the splashing of the water as Cas jumped out, and watched the water drip down his body. It all felt so surreal to him, and he was left there, in the empty pool, completely dumbfounded


End file.
